


Incomprendido amor

by KellenHakuen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Absurdo enamorado" era la manera más exacta para describir al loco Levi Ackerman, quien pasaba el tiempo estúpidamente cosiendo los recuerdos compartidos con Eren durante su vida pasada; los mismos recuerdos que el jodido destino le había robado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomprendido amor

**Author's Note:**

> "Incomprendido amor"
> 
> Sé que quizá, debería escribir Demonios, pero la tentación, ideas, el camión y Call your name, no me dejaron escribir.
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para ti mi Amorts, mi partner, mi comaye.

El amor…

Aquella palabra era aterradora, de profundo significado, pensamientos confusos y absurdas acciones que envenenaban el alma, pero a la vez, era reconfortante, era dulce, casi como tocar un pedacito de edén, una burbuja de fantasía donde nadie la puede destruir.

**_Casi nadie_.**

El amor era peligroso, podía atacarte por la espalda, destruir tu esencia, disiparte a ti mismo, podrías perderte en ese sendero de lavanda y jamás regresarías a ser el mismo.

**El amor era escalofriante**

_**¿Cómo alguien podía dar tanto de sí mismo?** _

Era estúpido, casi una burla a la persona.

_**¿Cómo alguien podía esperar tanto de otra persona?** _

Era inexplicable.

**¿Cómo alguien podía penetrar en tu piel y grabarse en tu alma?**

Y la felicidad de entregarte por completo a alguien, era perturbadora, decirle con seguridad: **Te amo**

Aunque a estas alturas, esas palabras se hayan roto con el tiempo, pero, en tu misma desgracia, en tu dolor, en tu tristeza, el amor era eso, simplemente amor.

**El amor era incomprendido.**

Y Levi Ackerman, pensó, que tal vez, eso era la mejor cualidad para describirlo.

Inexplicable.

Inexplicable cuando dio mucho de sí mismo.

Inexplicable que espero mucho de otra persona.

Inexplicable que se grabó el nombre de su amado en la piel.

_**Eren Yeager** _

—Entonces…—los ojos se afilaron al escuchar la voz de ese fastidioso psiquiatra, Grisha Yeager, se sintió analizado por esa mirada, su rostro y su mano que presionaba sutilmente contra la libreta, Levi se sintió amenazado, ergo, por instinto sus manos quisieron agarrarle el pescuezo cuando sus mares chocaron contra las esferas indescifrables de su doctor. Levi Ackerman no se dejaría intimidar, ni siquiera por el padre de ese mocoso malnacido — Levi, ¿puedo llamarte así?  —volvió a su realidad, cuando Grisha se aventuró a indagar con esa voz comprensible, misma que le reventaba las pelotas.

—No.

—¿Señor Ackerman? —hubo un silencio por el bípedo ajeno, por lo que el psiquiatra prosiguió con un ligero carraspeo —, tus familiares me han dicho que…¿eres el _capitán_ de un escuadrón?

—Lo soy.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

— _Porque lo recuerdo_

—¿Tus familiares son parte de tu escuadrón?

—Por supuesto que no, bastardo —lo observó recargarse en su brazo y el vapuleo de la pluma era el único contraste contra las manecillas de fondo que se observaban en el reloj de la esquina. Levi movió los hombros, señal de nerviosismo, siendo percibido por el hombre de bata blanca y alargado cabello amarrado.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿ha tomado sus medicamentos? —volvió a preguntar, el morocho se tensó, mandándole una mirada desafiante.

—Tienes pelotas para pensar que me tomaré esas capsulas con sabor a mierda —añadió, y su vista al fin se enfocó en las relegadas capsulas que yacían olvidadas en la esquina del escritorio, otra vez, el fastidioso sonido del bolígrafo del doctor Yeager retumbó en sus tímpanos.

—¿Y cómo te llamaban en tu otra vida?

—Capitán Levi —respondió presa de las palabras del sereno Grisha, eran sutiles, casi como una carcajada, cuya misma te seducía a sosegarte, entregarte, y al fin, exponerte a la verdad.

Grave error.

—¿Quiénes están en tu otra vida?

—La loca cuatro ojos,  Erwin, el de cara de caballo, la mocosa asiática…-

—Levi…—masculló Grisha, sintió ese leonina mirada azulina penetrarle al rincón de su alma —Disculpa, capitán Levi —.Se corrigió cuando recibió una mirada de esos venenosos ojos cielo, tosió, con tranquilidad volvió a hablar —, ¿no son los doctores del hospital?

—Lo son.

Se tensó cuando el fino rasgo del lapicero volvía a penetrar el silencio del lugar, barriéndolo así mismo y olvidando la enturbia música de fondo.

—Y…—Levi volvió a hablar, con esa impenetrable voz llena de demanda, y seguridad.

—¿Y…? —El doctor Yeager lo miró, invitándole a hablar a través del ameno brillo que se revelaban tras las gafas que se colgaban en la larga aquilina —, ¿quién mas está contigo en tu otra vida Levi?

—El mocoso…—Abstraído, observó la minuciosa limpieza que había dentro del recinto, dudando por segundos, enmudeció por completo, no había más que el instrumental del piano y las manecillas que colisionaban entre sí presurosas de poder terminar su curso —. Eren Yeager.

— ¿El practicante?

—Si...

—¿Es importante? —averiguó con indiferencia, dándole un ligero escrutinio a la manera en que el Ackerman casi se adhería de forma involuntaria al mullido respaldo de la silla.

— Es mi esposo —Luego estalló en sinceridad.

Levi se imaginó recibiendo mil y uno prejuicios, injurias hacia su persona que lo delataran de pedófilo, pervertido o quizá maniaco.

Pero nada, Grisha seguía tan tranquilo como la primera que lo recibió una vez entró en el hospital, esta vez, manido y apacible, volvía a garabatear contra la piel blanca de la libreta, manchándola con tinta dudosa, notas inteligentes y un diagnostico erróneo.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Bien Levi.  —desvió la rigidez de sus ojos hacia el extenso minutero que habían girado en incontables ocasiones posterior a su sesion de inicio, Grisha cerró su libreta y le trasmitió un aura de calma que resaltaba sobre el marco de sus lentes, misma que por segundos envolvió a Levi —Ya te puedes retirar, nuestro tiempo terminó —Ackerman hizo recular al mobiliario irritando por segundos ambos oídos por el arrastre estridente que había provocado —, nos vemos en la siguiente sesión Levi.

— Nos veremos —y,  Levi desapareció por el umbral, perdiéndose por el angosto pasillo, el olor a lavanda y el cumulo de personas que corrían precipitadas de un lado a otro en la lividez de esas paredes.

No era idiota, tenía una idea nítida que tanto había parloteado ese idiota sobre su estado.

_Levi Ackerman Delirio de grandeza, folio 3020, expediente 1301 sesión no. 14_

_El paciente cree ser el importante capitán de una armada_

_Muestra signos de agresividad y reacio cuando se le menciona su actual vida_

_El paciente muestra señales de desconfianza_

_Alucina con ser el capitán de otra vida, entrelazando recuerdos presentes con fantasía_

_Capitan Levi_

_No muestra mejoría de distinguir la perspectiva de la realidad a los recuerdos abstractos que su mente le ha creado_

Pero…

No le importaba, volvería, volvería y otra vez se expondría a su fachada de demencia, soportaría las miradas de confusión de quien una vez fue sus camaradas.

La soledad, el dolor, la irritación, desesperación.

Todo eso sería capaz de soportar por Eren.

_Si nos volvemos a encontrar en otra vida, Heichou, tenga por seguro que mis sentimientos persistirán igualmente, solamente a usted, solo a usted voy a grabar en mis memorias_

Aguantaría ver la mirada de preocupación de ese mocoso cada que le contaba las anécdotas guardadas en sus sentimientos. Soportaría que le insistiera en tomar esos medicamentos con sabor a excremento.

Ser el único con los vestigios abstractos de lo que fue con sus compañeros, su escuadrón, de la felicidad que se aglomeró con Eren.

Porque Levi Ackerman amaba a ese mocoso imberbe.

Por eso Ackerman seguiría ahí.

Esperando, esperando a su reencuentro, manteniendo la esperanza de recuperar lo que él ya dio por perdido desde que lo vio entrar por la solitaria puerta que Levi había dejado abierta para él.

Desde que se había incoado…

El primer saludo.

_Hola, mi nombre es Eren Yeager, y de vez en cuando me tocará darte la terapia en vez de mi padre.  
_

La primera sonrisa.

_¿Eres francés? ¡qué maravilloso!_

El primer recuerdo

_¿Sabes? A mí me gusta el mar_

La primera expresión de confusión.

_¿Pareja? ¿de qué estás hablando?  
_

La primera decepción.

_Levi, tu padeces de alucinaciones…Eso que te estás creando no es normal_

La primera tristeza.

_Yo no puedo amarte Levi, sólo puedo ayudarte_

Y la primera línea que marcaria el resto de sus vidas.

_Sólo somos paciente y doctor_

Y como quiera, seguiría ahí, con la fe en alto, la mirada fría, sus sentimientos acunados en esa coraza indestructible y su corazón roto en viejos vestigios pasionales de amor y odio, sería una incomprendida persona tanto como lo era el amor.

Porque Levi Ackerman eso era…Un incomprendido enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
